Storage containers exist in many varieties and may be used to store, organize and transport various items such as fasteners, tool bits and other accessories.
The storage container of the present invention is designed such that it may simplify the manufacturing of a storage container. Plastic storage containers can be typically manufactured fairly inexpensively, but often at the expense of being less rigid and providing less flexibility in adapting the storage container to store items of various sizes and shapes. When used to store tool bits, fasteners or accessories on a job site, a storage case must be built to be strong and durable so that if it is dropped, it does not break open and spill its contents. Storage containers often include a base portion and a cover portion hingedly connected to the base portion.
Conventionally, molding a plastic cover with an integrated hinge portion would involve a first step of positioning a metal rod in the section of the die to consist of the hinge portion and a second step of removing the metal rod after the cover is molded to reveal the resultant continuous passage for the pin of the hinge. The base portion of the case would be molded in a similar fashion with the resultant hinge portion able to interfit with the hinge portion of the cover such that a pin may be inserted therethrough creating a hinged container. It would be desirable to mold the cover and base including the hinge side of a storage container each in a single step.